


Fifty Shades of Lightning

by MARVELOUSDCWORLD



Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor (Movies) RPF, Thor - All Media Types, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Fifty Shades of Grey, Munroe - Freeform, Ororo, Storm - Freeform, Thor - Freeform, X-men - Freeform, odinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:25:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARVELOUSDCWORLD/pseuds/MARVELOUSDCWORLD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sort of a Fifty Shades of Grey version of Thor and Ororo. Won’t be exactly the same put there will be a lot of similar elements. Give it a go!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am so excited about this story! I worked incredibly hard on it (well this chapter) and spent so much time trying to make just decent for you Thororo shippers! I cannot explain how much I love this ship and Fifty Shades of Grey. So why not combine them? 
> 
> I REALLY hope you all enjoy this!  
> Btw, Movie version of Thor, comic version of Storm, as I've stated I don't really like Halle as Storm THAT much. She was alright in the first one but nothing like our goddess should be.

“Ugh…” Ororo glares in annoyance at her hair, _wishing_ it would cooperate. The mirror before her spits back an image that makes her want to scream.

 

 

She wouldn’t have to be struggling with this damn hair if it wasn’t for the damned Jean Grey.

 

 

She choose _now_ of all times to submit to the unavoidable flu. Ororo didn’t exactly _blame_ her red-headed best friend, but she wished she would have said something earlier before making her do last minute grocery shopping, especially in nearly six inches of hard snow. Grocery shopping was strictly _her_ job while Ororo happily did all the cooking. 

 

 

Now Ororo was struggling just to fit her kinky hair into a decent bun. It wasn’t like she didn’t like her natural hair-she enjoyed it at most times- but she wishes she would have just straightened it to save time. 

 

 

Traffic was a bitch and she even didn’t plan on going out this weekend.

 

 

Finally, with a scowl, she combs it out and strains it into a decent pony tail.

 

 

“Oh are you leaving now?” Jean asks with a raspy voice from the bed. She’s wrapped up in several blankets and Ororo nods, feeling slight pity for her sick friend.

 

 

“Yep.” She waves the slightly crumbled grocery list filled with a couple unnecessary items. 

 

 

“Could you please grab me some vanilla ice-cream? My throat is _killing_ me.” Jean smiles softy, her large green eyes tinted red from sickness. 

 

 

“Might as well,” Ororo mumbles.

 

 

“Love you Ro,” she says softly, still smiling. “You know I would have gone myself but-” As if on cue, she erupts into a coughing fit, causing random objects in the room to fly about, a book just barely missing Ororo’s head.

 

 

“Sorry,” Jean wheezes, trying desperately to calm her telekinesis. The weather witch playfully rolls her eyes and catches her car keys just before they hit the floor.

 

 

“Your powers always act funny when you’re sick,” Ororo reminds her.

 

 

Jean shrugs apologetically and runs a hand through her scarlet hair. Even ill, she looks quite pretty.

 

 

“I’m out,” she says, grabbing her comfortable navy blue army jacket and lace up black boots. Being that her mutation prevents her from experiencing the heat or cold, she doesn’t exactly need to cover up for the winter weather, but a girl can still be stylish right?

 

 

She waves goodbye to the now sleepy red head before exiting their apartment.

 

…

 

 

It takes Ororo about twenty minutes before she’s ready to explode.

 

 

 _“Move!”_ she shouts as though someone can hear her. Traffic was slower than she anticipated unfortunately. The snow had turned to ice, making the roads dangerously slick.

 

 

It took her about forty minutes to _finally_ make it to Wegman’s, and another twenty to find a damn parking spot.

 

 

 

Again, curse Jean Grey.

…

 

 

She bustles out of her SUV, grateful she had taken it instead of Jean’s small Hyundai. She hurriedly slams the car door shut and before she can take even take the first step, nearly topples over from the slick ice beneath her feet.

 

 

 _Nearly_ as a strong hand which grips her elbow keeps her from falling flat on her butt.

 

 

“Whoa!” she yells out, getting a hold of herself. A fall like that in front of _all_ these grocery shoppers would have been…embarrassing. 

 

 

“It’s alright Ms. Munroe,” a smooth, velvety voice says.

 

 

Ororo’s large blue eyes slowly glance up upon the familiar voice, and she nearly falls again.

 

 

Her own lapis lazuli eyes meet his sapphire ones and she realizes whose she just run into.

 

 

“Mr. Odinson,” Ororo stammers. It’s completely unexpected for Ororo to see her boss outside of work, much less Wegman’s. What the hell is he even doing here looking all sexy and gorgeous and alluring?

 

 

“You are quite clumsy Ms. Munroe,” he says softly, a hint of a smile in his alluring gaze. 

 

 

Ororo quickly collects herself and he gently releases her elbow. He smells of something dark and delicious. 

 

 

“The ice,” she explains with a breathy laugh. He nods and gives her a deliberate once over, checking to see if she’s hurt herself. 

 

 

“I’m fine. Really,” she says in more calmer voice. Two years and she _still_ hasn’t got used to the hotness that is Thor Odinson. 

 

 

He studies her carefully, his eyes landing on her hair which she usually wore straightened. 

 

 

“I have never had the pleasure of seeing your hair in it’s natural form,” he compliments, a twinkle in his eyes. 

 

 

“Damn,” she mumbles so quietly he can’t hear. Now she really wishes she would have straightened it the night before. Of course, she wouldn’t have to if a certain someone took NyQuil the night before…

 

 

“It looks quite nice,” he adds, smiling warmly. 

 

 

“Thank you Mr. Odinson,” she says clearing her throat. “What are you…doing here?”

 

 

 

"You seem rather surprised that I would do my own grocery shopping," Thor says with a friendly laugh.

 

 

Ororo smiles a little and shrugs.

 

 

"I've never even seen you leave the office building."

 

 

"Perhaps it would take the right woman to occupy my time otherwise."

 

 

Ororo nods silently, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. This fine man must have plenty of women to occupy his time. All these years and he hasn't settled down? She finds it hard to believe.

 

 

"You don't believe me?" Thor observes, his blue eyes filled with curiosity.

 

 

Ororo stares at him, realizing she has a look of disbelief on her face.

 

 

"I didn't say that."

 

 

"No but your expression implies that you think I am lying to you." His expression is blank now, making it hard for Ororo to read him. She’s usually very good at reading people; what makes them tick, flourish and what not.

 

 

Not Thor though, he’s a closed book with a gold cover. 

 

 

"Is lying one of your fine assets?" Ororo asks, unable to help herself. 

 

 

"I assure you," Thor says, his eyes narrowed.

 

 

"I have many fine assets that you’ll soon come to realize. Lying isn’t one I like to showcase.” 

 

 

An arrogant, handsome billionaire. What else is new?

 

 

“I’m sure that’s not a new phrase of yours,” she says doubtfully, raising her fine eyebrows.

 

 

Thor's solemn expression turns warm again, a smile gracing his handsome features.

 

 

“You amuse me Ms. Munroe. It’s a shame neither of us have the pleasure of seeing each other often.” 

 

 

That statement was true, if he wasn’t hauled up in his office during some long and formal meeting, he was out of state dealing with “professional family” matters. Ororo would sometimes see him leave his office but he ignored everyone except for his assistant, Sif, a beautiful dark haired woman who looked at others as if she was above them, something they both seemed to have in common.

 

 

“It is,” she absently agrees. He holds her gaze steadily and impassively, like he’s inwardly searching for something. 

 

 

  _Better search for that extra paycheck._

 

 

“Weren’t you about to-”

 

 

“Oh! I mean yes.” She clears her throat and adjusts the straps to her purse.

 

 

“It was nice seeing you. Outside of work that is,” she says with fake enthusiasm, although he looks no different at work than he does outside; blonde hair touching his shoulders, in a low pony tail and of course, a stylish but masculine suit. She noticed that he almost always wore red and black.

 

 

 Thor nods and offers his hand.

 

 

She takes it, slightly confused and he kisses her smooth caramel skin. 

 

 

_What, am I Cinderella now?_

 

 

He holds the kiss for a second too long, making eye contact with her the entire time. 

 

 

_Let’s add romantic to the list of things that is Thor Odinson._

 

 

Her face flushes and he gently releases her hand. 

 

 

Ororo knows she’s quite attractive; good hair, nice figure and what not. But for some reason she thinks her blonde haired boss is trying to flatter her for less obvious reasons.

 

 

“Your skin isn’t cold,” he remarks, gazing at the area his lips had graced. 

 

 

She absently rubs her hand, feeling the tingles of his lips. 

 

 

“I don’t get cold that easily,” she says.

 

 

Thor looks confused for a moment, his blue eyes darkening, but only for a second before his face is unreadable again.

 

 

“I won’t keep from your duties Ms. Munroe. Please, enjoy the rest of your weekend.” 

 

 

 

Ororo nods and chews on her bottom lip. Instantly his eyes dart to them and a look of desire and amusement fills his orbs. 

 

 

“You would make someone happy,” he murmurs before turning his back.

 

 

 

“Thank…you…” Ororo trails off but he’s already walking away. _Rude._

 

 

But she watches him saunter aoff, unabashedly admiring his behind. This man has some _serious_ swagger. The way he walked, the way he _talked,_ as if he knew everyone was watching him. 

 

 

 

Ororo snaps out of her thoughts, realizing she has a long list of groceries waiting to be claimed. 

 

 

Damn Jean Grey. Damn her attractive and arrogant yet still well-mannered boss. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fact that there are mutants in today's world isn't a surprise in this story. So basically, everyone knows about them. Thought I would clear that up.

"I'm home!" Ororo calls out breathlessly. It took her a few trips but she had finally managed to get all the groceries inside. 

 

 

"Did you get my ice cream?" Jean calls out in a less raspier voice. 

 

 

"Someone sounds better," she remarks, taking out the already half melted frozen treat.

 

 

“I’m feeling _much_ better,” Jean says, entering the kitchen with a smile. Her eyes are a clear green and her skin isn’t as pale anymore.

 

 

Ororo nods her approval and hands her the tub of ice-cream which she greedily accepts.

 

 

“So how was shopping?” Jean asks curiously as she fishes for a spoon. Ororo bites her lip, recalling the run-in with her boss, her very _attractive_ boss that is. 

 

 

“It was…hetic,” she responds, and turns her back to unpack the bags.  

 

 

The red-head raises an eyebrow in concern.

 

 

“Did something happen?” 

 

 

“Uh huh.” 

 

 

Jean narrows her emerald eyes at her friend’s back.

 

 

“Well don’t withhold the info!” she says, a mouthful of icecream.

 

 

Ororo laughs and gestures towards the groceries.

 

 

“You maybe sick, but use some of that telekinesis over here will you?” Jean rolls her eyes but in seconds, grocery bags are floating in mid-air, each item gliding to their correct spot in the spacious kitchen.

 

 

“There,” she says proudly and plops her self at the kitchen island, elbows propped up. 

 

 

“Now tell me. Was it a guy? A fight? An argument?”

 

 

“Slow down,” Ororo responds, undoing her curly ponytail. She shakes her white tresses, taking her time to finger comb each glossy spiral. 

 

 

Jean narrows her feline like orbs but Ororo continues to fuss with her hair.

 

 

“Bloody hell Ro. Your hair is gorgeous, now tell me before I strangle-” before the mutant can finish her sentence, she erupts into a coughing fit, sending vibrations along the apartment.

 

 

“Ok ok,” Ororo shakes her head in disgust at the girls dramatic performance. 

 

 

“I ran into Thor Odinson.” Jean’s eyes bulge and she chokes on her icecream. 

 

 

“Your insanely hot boss with the sexy accent?” Jean drools. Ororo laughs and sits next to her, recalling everything that happened.

 

 

“Yes that’s the one.”

 

 

“What was he like?”

 

 

Ororo pauses and chews her bottom lip again.

 

 

“Mysterious…arrogant.”

 

 

“Everyone already knows that,” Jean points out impatiently. Ororo narrows her eyes and says, “What were you expecting me to say?”

 

 

“What did _you_ think about him? Everyone else has their own opinions on Thor Odinson, he _is_ a billionaire.”

 

 

Ororo smirks.

 

 

“He’s my boss. He pays my bills and I’m happy. What else is there to think really?”

 

 

Jean frowns skeptically and leans forward.

 

 

“I’ve always known what you were thinking ‘Ro and I never had to use telepathy to do so.”

 

 

Ororo sighs and taps her chin. Deep down she does have a strong opinion about him; he speaks as if he wants to say more, as if there’s a secret he’s _dying_ to tell. 

 

 

“I respect him. But I don’t trust him,” she admits truthfully. Jean nods her head slowly and seals the tub of icecream. 

 

 

“What happened exactly?”

 

 

Ororo shrugs and stands up.

 

 

“Nothing really. We talked, he…kissed my hand…and that was it.”

 

 

She shoots the red-head glare at her suggestive expression.

 

 

“Don’t get any ideas.”

 

 

“Oh come _on_.” Jean throws her hands up in exasperation. 

 

 

 

“You know how many girls would die to have Thor Odinson kiss their hand?”

 

 

“No and I don’t care,” Ororo replies, completely done with the discusioon. Yes, her boss was attractive, but she knew absolutely _nothing_ about him. Did she _want_ to get to know him? Possibly. Did she _need_ to? No.

 

 

“I’m going to bed early,” she announces, leaving Jean to her now very syrupy ice-cream.

 

 

“I’m sure your boss would appreciate you getting some beauty sleep!” she calls out obnoxiously and Ororo laughs.

 

 

“Goodnight.” 

 

… 

 

 

She waits patiently at the corner where she caught her bus. Ororo usually drove to work but she was low on gas and quite enjoyed the bus…at times.

 

 

Men would “accidentally” grope her, but then there were kind old ladies who loved complimenting her exotic hair. It was a love-hate relationship she had, riding the old and incredibly dusty thing.

 

 

Ororo was applying the last coat of shimmery gold gloss to her full lips when the bus pulled up, ten minutes late of course, but at least she wouldn’t worry about traffic. She didn’t make it a habit of driving through some serious traffic; the self proclaimed high priestess was way too powerful to drive angry and someone _would_ get hurt. It’s a wonder she was able to control herself the other day.

 

 

She climbs aboard the bus which is a little hard to do considering the tight black leather skirt she wears. She doesn’t _purposefully_ try and show off her figure, but a woman can be proud right?

 

 

Ororo has a very round and plump booty attached to thick thighs and well toned calfs which look amazing in her pumps. She covers her legs in very transparent black tights, so just not to show off _too_ much.

 

 

She sits near the front and adjusts her shoulder less white blouse, careful just the right amount of cleavage is showing.

 

 

“What beautiful hair,” a scratchy but soft voice comes from Ororo’s left. She smiles kindly and instinctively reaches up to touch her now straightened and bouncy high pony tail. 

 

 

“Thank you.” The old lady grins, revealing missing and slightly yellow teeth. 

 

 

Ororo turns her attention to the window caked in dirt, trying to get a glimpse of how long it would take to reach Odinson Enterprises. 

 

 

She _cannot_ be late to work. She’s repeated this to herself several times and only managed to actually show up tardy once.

 

 

Her boss’s assistant, Sif, had only lightly scolded her which of course was a surprise. The amount of people who were fired there was astonishing. She thinks Sif must have a soft spot for her though, she’s always slipping her extra cups of coffee in the morning.

 

 

The bus abruptly halts to a stop, causing her bouncy pony tail to jump. She  hurriedly climbs off the bus and fast walks to the large office building with the giant lightning bolt logo.

 

 

Ororo had always wondered, of all logos, why did Thor Odinson choose _that?_ Of course, being the weather witch that she was, she quite liked the silver design. But Thor wasn’t a mutant of any kind, or at least that she knew of.

 

 

“Good morning Miss Munroe,” the woman with dark honey colored hair greats her with enthusiasm. 

 

 

“Hello Jane,” Ororo responds, just barely smiling. Her winged eyeliner looks sharp enough to kill and Jane clears her throat.

 

 

“Mr. Odinson would like to see you.” Ororo stops in her tracks, inclining her head to gaze at her boss’s second assistant. 

 

 

“He says it’s urgent,” Jane adds, tucking her bland hair behind her ear. 

 

 

“Mm,” is her response. She strides to her small cubbicle which just so happens to be located right outside his office. 

 

 

“Miss Ororo.” She sets her purse down and glances up to the velvety feminine voice.

 

 

Her crystal blue orbs meet dark chocolate ones and she can’t help but smile.

 

 

“Good morning Sif.” Sif doesn’t smile but does this thing where the corners of her dark red lips gently curve up.

 

 

“Mr. Odinson would like to see you.” 

 

 

Ororo nods and gestures towards Jane who isn’t doing a good job at covering up her ease dropping. 

 

 

“It _really_ must be urgent then,” she murmurs. 

 

 

Sif cocks her head, her rich brown locks shining as she does so.

 

 

“Hmm?”

 

 

“Nothing.” 

 

 

…

 

 

In the five steps it takes for Ororo to reach his office and gently push open the cloudy glass door, she wonders why he wants to see her.

 

 

“You wanted to see me?” she says calmly.

 

 

“Sit,” his cool voice responds. He’s sitting behind his desk, playing with a stress ball. 

 

 

He wore his usual red and black attire, this time a crisp black suit with a burgundy tie, hair tied in that low and casual pony tail. 

 

 

Mr. Odinson gently set the stress ball down but doesn’t glance up.

 

 

“Sif tells me you are a mutant of rare form.” His seductive voice never ceased to make Ororo shiver.

 

 

“I am,” she says confidently, her icy eyes eyeing him suspiciously. 

 

 

His lips curve into what she thinks is a smirk but he nods his approval. 

 

 

“Would you like to debrief me of your talents Miss Munroe?” his voice is eerily calm and lingering. Ororo crosses her ankles, scanning her thoughts of her impressive list of abilities.

 

 

“Um. Would you like me to list everything?”

 

 

At this moment he glances up, his electric blue eyes filled with curiosity. 

 

 

“That is your choice.” 

 

 

_Oh boy._

 

 

 “Well,” Ororo begins, straightening up. “I have complete control over the weather. I can manipulate it to do as I command whether it be as an offense or a defense.”

 

 

Thor nods slowly but remains silent. She takes that as her cue to continue. 

 

 

“I’m able to modify the temperature of the environment, control all forms of precipitation such as humidity and moisture. I can generate lightning and other electromagnetic forces as well. As well as creating weather, I can dissipate it as well.”

 

 

Ororo pauses, wondering if she is boring her boss.

 

 

He gazes at her intently, his eyes darkening.

 

 

“Please continue _,_ Ororo.” It’s the first time he’s ever actually said her  first name. She takes it as a good sign.

 

 

“In the past I have created meteorological tempests; tornados, hurricanes, blizzards and…thunderstorms of course.”

 

 

“Mm,” Thor says, looking utter impressed. 

 

 

“They call you a mutant but they mean something much more…powerful.” 

 

 

Ororo can’t help the blush creeping towards her caramel cheeks.

 

 

“My body also adopts to extreme temperature changes,” she adds, remembering his comment on her skin. 

 

 

“I figured that Ororo,” he murmurs. 

 

 

_Of course you did._

 

 

He laces his fingers together, studying her carefully.

 

 

“I am sure that isn’t all you can you do, it is Miss Munroe?”

 

 

_Oh we’re back to that now._

 

 

“Well…no. But for me to tell all my secrets…”

 

 

“Would be unprofessional,” Thor continues as if reading her mind. He cocks his head, his eyes darting to her glossy lips.

 

 

“I respect your choice not to share all of your powers and abilities with me. I wouldn’t hold it against you.” 

 

 

 

Ororo nods and crosses her legs.

 

 

“Is that all you wanted Mr. Odinson?”

 

 

“ _Thor_ , _”_ he says sharply, yet his face impassive. 

 

 

What is with this man? A multi billionaire wants to be called by his first name? Ridiculous.

 

 

He leans forward his eyes still trained on her lips.

 

 

“Stop biting your lip Ororo. It is quite distracting.”

 

 

_Holy hell. Did he just say that?_

 

 

Ororo slowly untucks her lip and crosses her legs…again. Her hearts racing now but she remains calm.

 

 

“Sorry,” she murmurs, unsure of what else to say.

 

 

“You are dismissed,” He says. “And if you have any other talents you’d like to share with me…” he doesn’t finish his sentence which makes his statement sound very suggestive.

 

 

Ororo gulps but stares at him hard. 

 

 

“I know where to find you,” she whispers. Thor smirks softly before picking up the phone, promptly dismissing her. 

 

 

She stands, fixing her tight skirt with the gold zipper down the side and walks to the glass door, feeling his penetrating gaze behind her. 

 

 

No man has ever made Ororo feel…vulnerable. She was the stand-your-ground type of women and most were afraid of her. 

 

 

Not him though. He seemed rather intrigued by her. She would be lying if she said she didn’t feel the same way.

 

 

Sif glances up from her desk upon the click-clack of Ororo’s heels.

 

 

“Are you alright?” she asks, raising an eyebrow.

 

 

“Fine,” she breathes, unaware of how flushed she looks. “Just fine.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave some feedback!  
> xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

“Leaving?” Jane’s perky voice invades Ororo’s heavenly thoughts of getting home and taking a nice long bath.

 

 

“Yes Jane,” she says in a slightly tetchy tone. “Is there something you need before I leave?” she asks, placing a well manicured hand on her hip.

 

 

“Yes actually.” She smiles apologetically and hands Ororo a thick manilla folder.

 

 

Ororo reluctantly takes it, skeptical of how heavy it is.

 

 

“Mr. Odinson would like you to analyze these files,” she begins, tucking and untucking her dark golden hair. 

 

 

“It’s a list of possible mutants who could work for Odinson Industries; he believes you’re best suited to determines which ones.” Her nut-brown colored eyes are wide with the anticipation of Ororo laughing and saying no. 

 

 

“He would like _me_ to do it?” Ororo asks carefully, making sure she understands what her boss’ assistant is saying. From the looks of the folder, she’d be up all night scanning through this list of plausible mutants ready to work for Odinson Industries.

 

 

“He asked for you specifically,” Jane says softly with an offering smile.

 

 

“Hm,” Ororo resists the urge to roll her eyes. This must be because of the conversation earlier. `Now she would be handpicking future employees bases on their abilities? Disgusting.

 

 

“There isn’t a problem is it? Mr. Odinson is still in his office if you would like to speak to him.” Her brown eyes flash and Ororo can’t help but notice the snide tone in her voice.

 

 

“Actually there is a problem. Thank you Jane,” Ororo gives her a bitchy smile before marching towards his door.

 

 

“Please knock!” she warns but Ororo inwardly flips her the finger.

 

 

She barges in his office, a scowl on her face. 

 

 

“Is _this_ why you hired me?” She demands, waving the folder around.

 

 

Thor stares at her impassively before hanging up the phone call he was so interested in. 

 

 

“I don’t recall you knocking Miss Munroe,” he says cooly, clasping his hands together.

 

 

She ignores his statement and continues her rant.

 

 

“All these years I have been working for you and I never would have thought-” Her expression is livid and her eyes threaten to cloud over that dazzling white.

 

 

“Ororo,” he breathes softly. “Calm down.” Thunder booms loudly in the distance and grey clouds form supernaturally at a quick pace.

 

 

She clenches her fists but relaxes to his undeniably soothing voice. 

 

 

“I see your abilities are being controlled by your emotions,” he murmurs, standing up.

 

 

_Was he always that tall?_

 

 

“Which is why you better start explaining yourself,” she warns, her voice eerily calm. She knows she walking on a thin line, demanding answers from her boss. 

 

 

Thor’s eyes darken mischievously and he slowly steps towards her.

 

 

“Firstly, I think it would be in both of our best interests that you calm down.” His voice is deep and velvety but Ororo stands her ground, refusing to be faded by his faux calmness. 

 

 

“I _am_ calm,” she snaps, casting him a methane glare. 

 

 

She’s half expecting him to blow up and start screaming at her, but this fine demi-god look alike remains composed. 

 

 

He sighs and extends his arm, gesturing to one of the navy blue leather chairs.

 

 

The prominent look on his features tells her he isn’t asking, so she reluctantly sits down.  

 

 

He sits in the adjoining chair next to her, his long legs brushing up against her well toned ones. His touch burns in a painfully pleasurable way but Ororo keeps her eyes forward. 

 

 

She can feel his penetrating gaze and it makes her grow fidgety.

 

 

“Will you hear me out?” he asks gingerly. 

 

 

Damn if he didn’t stop talking like that.

 

 

“I will hear what you have to say,” she says firmly. He raises his eyebrows and leans forward.

 

 

“One thing my company prides itself greatly in, is its diversity. We have no shortage of male or female staff, all in different variations of color and I do not allow mutation to dictate the path of any future employees here.”

 

 

He _was_ right. There were quite a few mutants working here, as well as people of color. Ororo definitely couldn’t deny that, but still. Being asked to hire a mutant based on their _mutation?_ It seemed unfair. 

 

 

“That doesn’t explain why you choose me of all personnel,” she argues. “What if I were to say no, with all due respect Mr. Odinson?”

 

 

“I beg thy pardon?” he demands, his voice rising. A loud clap of thunder-which in usual circumstances would never scare her- causes her to jump. 

 

 

 _Odd_ , she thinks. 

 

 

Ororo swallows the lump in her throat, surprised by his angered tone and odd form of speech. 

 

 

“I didn’t mean to offend you…Mr. Odinson. But don’t you think it’s wrong to hire someone based off their abilities and not their intellect?”

 

 

He curls his long fingers into the palm of his hand and bites his own lip as if deeply bothered by something.

 

 

“If you feel this task is too much for you to handle, I will assign it someone else. Dismissed.”

 

 

Ororo’s lips part and her eyes widen.

 

 

Dismissed? Okay yes, he’s in charge, but dismissed? Who the hell did he think he was, speaking to her that way?

 

 

He narrows his eyes and says, “Do I need to repeat myself Miss. Munroe?”

 

 

She closes her mouth and stands abruptly.

 

 

“No sir I understood you perfectly.” She marches towards the door, feeling angry and annoyed.

 

 

“Ororo.”

 

 

She spins around and she catches his eyes dart up.

 

 

Whoa. He was totally staring at her ass! Not that it wasn’t noticeable but still. It makes her feel flattered somewhat. 

 

 

“Take the day off tomorrow.” It sounds more of a command rather than an offer but she doesn’t care at this moment. 

 

 

She resists slamming the door shut and gathers her things from her cubicle. 

 

 

She can feel Jane peering over at her, being her usual nosey self. 

 

 

“Jane, unless there is something else you or Mr. Odinson need from me, I would suggest you kindly mind your own business.” Her tone is bittersweet and deadly. Jane clears her throat and bows her head. 

 

 

“Have a good night Ororo.”

 

 

She doesn’t answer as she stomps off to the elevator in a huff. Call her immature but she doesn’t give a damn.

 

 

She never knew her boss could be such an asshole. Was this the way it was? Whenever he didn’t get what he wanted, he acted out in forms of anger? 

 

 

Ororo sighs deeply and steps into the elevator, contemplating what else had just happened. 

 

 

What was up with the thunder? Ororo knew it wasn’t under her command, but she had a feeling it wasn’t something natural either. It had happened right at the moment Thor seemed…angry. 

 

 

She bites her lip in deep thought, only for a little bit before her sleepiness takes over. Right now, she just wants to take these eight inch heels off and relax with her roommate and best friend. 

 

 

Thanks to a certain someone, she now had the day off tomorrow to do as she pleased. Sleeping in was definitely the plan. 

 

…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm so what do you think? To those who haven't read Fifty Shades of Grey, reading it would probably make this story more enjoyable and easier to read. Like I said this isn't EXACT to the original story, but it has a lot of similarities. 
> 
> Please don't forget to leave some feedback!
> 
> xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dunno how I feel about this chapter...  
> Please read End notes...

Ororo had just woken up when her boss sent her the email.

 

 

She twisted her lips upon seeing his name pop up in her already full inbox. What could he possibly want from her now?

 

 

She reluctantly clicked the inbox, preparing herself for the worst.

 

 

_To Miss Munroe,_

_My behavior towards you yesterday was the result of my own personal problems although it was no excuse to attack so rudely as I did._

_Please allow me to apologize, as you are an employee I would be so devastated to loose. At this very moment, a limo should be waiting outside your apartment._

 

 

Ororo gapes and sprints to the kitchen window. Sure enough, a fat black limo was parked outside of her apartment. How long it had been there she had no idea. She shakes her head in amusement and proceeds to read the rest of the email.

 

 

_I have been organizing a ball for mutants and meta-humans alike, hoping to inspire a sort of truce between us and the rest of the world. It would be my pleasure to be your escort as you one of the most unique I have encountered._

 

 

Ororo raises her eyebrows at the word “us” because let’s face it, Mr. Odinson was no mutant. If he was, surely an arrogant billionaire like him would broadcast it to the world. 

 

 

_Do not worry about formal wear, my people can assist you with such things. Come as you are and I promise to handle the rest._

 

**Thor Odinson**

**CEO. Odinson Enterprises Holdings. Inc**

 

 

Ororo truly did not like being told what to do; he had nearly _told_ her to be outside in his tempting limo. 

 

 

As stubborn as she was, she couldn’t refuse his offer to make amends with her. She sighs and stomps into her room, quickly sliding on some dark jeans and a grey sweater.

He apparently would have everything handled for her and she had to admit, it had been awhile since she received some pampering. 

 

 

She lets her long milk white locks flow down her back and leaves her face fresh of makeup.

 

 

She steps outside, breathing in the crisp air.

 

 

_This is it Ororo. Don’t do anything to fuck it up._

 

 

A man with dark skin, skin much darker than Ororo’s, greets her warmly. His eyes are gold with amber flecks and she thinks he must be a mutant of some sort.

 

 

“Miss Munroe,” he says. 

 

 

“Mr. Odinson is waiting for you.”

 

 

She gives him a weary smile and steps inside the awaiting limo.

 

 

She sits down carefully to face her boss, his piercing blue eyes trained on her. He’s dressed very informally; dark jeans and a black t shirt that reveal his beautiful toned and muscular arms.

 

 

His eyes travel to her hair which he was used to seeing up. He nods his approval, as if Ororo truly needed it.

 

 

“How are you?” he asks calmly, stroking his chin. Ororo blinks and crosses her legs, a habit when she’s either nervous or uncomfortable. 

 

 

“Fine. Thank you,” she answers disinterestedly. His gaze can be quite distracting and she’s doing her best not to let him know that.

 

 

“Ororo, are you indifferent towards me?” he asks, sounding slightly disquiet. “I would hate for yesterdays…incident to affect out attitude towards each other.”

 

 

She inwardly scoffs but puts on a fake smile.

 

 

“No Mr. Odinson,” she says curtly.

 

 

He frowns.

 

 

“We are not at work Ororo.”

 

 

“No but I think it’s best we keep things as professional as possible,” she retorts in an even tone. The weather witch refused to let him act is if yesterday didn’t happen. Sure, she accepted his apology, didn’t mean she would just forget the whole thing. He had been rude to her when it was completely uncalled for. Now he wanted to drag her some mutant ball? 

 

 

He says nothing but there’s a glimmer in his eyes. He’s laughing at her. 

 

 

“Why did you want me to accompany you?” she asks bluntly, keeping his gaze.

 

 

“I’m not understanding your question.”

 

 

“You could have had one of your assistants go with you, but you choose me. Why?”

 

 

Thor blinks, his face unreadable and serious.

 

 

“Because I wanted you,” he murmurs, as if it’s obvious. Ororo folds her hands and quietly clears her throat.

 

 

“Oh,” is all she can muster up. 

 

 

A small sound which she thinks is a laugh comes from his lips.

 

 

“Sif and Jane..they are not mutants, nor do they have any abilities. Tell me Ororo, would it make sense to invite them to a ballroom full of mutants?” he asks the question so solemnly  and it confuses Ororo.

 

 

“It wouldn’t,” she replies and runs a hand through her hair.

 

 

“So it would make sense that the man organizing this-ball- is a mutant as well?” She asks the question casually but she’s dying to know. Why would a man like him show so much interest in mutants when he was not one himself?

 

 

“It would,” Thor agrees but adds nothing more. She squints her eyes at him just as the limo rolls to a stop. 

 

 

He gives her a halfway smile before saying, “I’ll have the pleasure of pampering you now.”

 

 

… 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will probably be going on hiatus until I get some more feedback. This mean kudos, comments and such. I don't want to keep updating when no one is actually reading...
> 
> I really am enjoying writing this story but I want others to enjoy it too and I don't feel like that's the case. To those are giving feedback THANK YOU I love you soooo much!
> 
> Until next time
> 
> xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

Her boss steps out first and she’s unsure if he’s doing it to be polite or to be rude.

 

 

She quietly trails after him, getting a good glimpse at his impressive behind.

 

 

“What is your favorite color?” Thor asks, turning to face her. When she stares into his gorgeous eyes, she wants badly to say blue. 

 

 

“Black,” she replies. 

 

 

He stares at her in surprise.

 

 

“Black?” he repeats. “I much favor the color brown…dark and rich…” his eyes roam over the skin of her arms and neck before locking with her eyes. 

 

 

It takes her a moment to realize his ulterior meaning and her cheeks grow warm at his sly compliment.

 

 

“I’ve just always preferred Black,” she says.

 

 

“White would bring our your skin tone much better I think,” he says, disregarding her statement. 

 

 

“White…it clashes with my hair.” 

 

 

“Hmm,” he makes a noise that sounds like a grunt but Ororo ends up too distracted to question it.

 

 

Before them is a _massive_ mansion- no _castle._

 

 

Ororo feels like an ant, gazing up at the black and white monument. 

 

 

“Whoa,” she breathes. 

 

 

“Is my place of resident not to your liking?” Thor questions, raising a dark blonde eyebrow. He seems amused more than offended.

 

“No Mr. Odinson! Of course not! Your place is breathtaking.” She gives him a look of reassurance and Thor smirks.

 

 

“As are you Ms. Munroe. Shall we?” He offers his arm- his big muscular arm- and Ororo hesitantly hooks her hand through the curve of his bicep. 

 

 

“I won’t bite Ororo. Not yet…” 

 

 

She ignores the shiver that goes down her spine and lets her boss lead her inside. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah that was a long update :( Still tryna get more views. Not sure when my other Thororo stories will be updated but stay tuned! Thanks to those who have read my stories, love ya!


End file.
